


variegated quires

by Xaidread



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Kidnapped - Robert Louis Stevenson, The Last Door, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alligators & Crocodiles, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, Ancient Greece, Ancient Rome, French Indian War, Gen, Genderswap, Historical References, Idea dump, Jacobite Risings, Jokes, Languages and Linguistics, Literary References & Allusions, Meta, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Penal Transportation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaidread/pseuds/Xaidread
Summary: a scrapbook of ideas for fandoms that aren't my primary fan-writing interests





	1. Table of Contents

  1. Table of Contents [you are here]
  2. Assassin's Creed - 1st Century CE Roman Empire setting idea  
The Year of Four Emperors, Judaea, and the post-Neronian crisis
  3. The Last Door - primer to the supernatural
  4. Assassin's Creed - some headcanons
  5. Language - my Jokes
  6. Treasure Planet - spare parts enclosed  
includes RLS's Kidnapped in space
  7. Treasure Planet - Nathaniel Flint  
headcanons about him and his species
  8. David Balfour Duology - American Colonies AU  
Alan and David meet together in America
  9. Cinders of Culloden  
Assassin's Creed/David Balfour Duology Crossover AU - post-Battle of Culloden Scotland




	2. AC - 1st Century CE Roman Empire

Maybe Ubisoft wouldn’t want to cover the spread of the Brotherhood in Roman-occupied Judea but I really want to know which side of the secret war FloJo would be on. [Josephus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Josephus) is our biggest informant on the [Jewish Revolt](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Jewish_War) and ought to be featured. Lots of folk consider him a dirty turncoat but his historical works are +valuable insight on the times.

Maybe the Templars are revealed to be playing both sides of the conflict like in AC3. So I’d love it if the game shows a twist on the conclusion of the suicide pact in [Iotapata](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siege_of_Yodfat): Josephus’ last comrade is in on the factions and hands over an artifact as the means to influence the Romans–so Josephus walks out and convinces [Titus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titus_\(emperor\)) & Vespasian about the messiah thing as well as his faction’s mission. Show the natural disasters down the line with a bit of ominous veneer as the curse of the Flavians’ rule. Give us a representation of [Mt Vesuvius](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eruption_of_Mount_Vesuvius_in_AD_79) erupting. But maybe not tie it to more Precursor artifact hijinks.

Actually, I’d love a depiction of the [Year of the Four Emperors](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Year_of_the_Four_Emperors) and the question of emperor-making and the Romans’ military machine because Nero’s suicide is like the third breakdown of autocratic order. Show how both Assassins and Templars promote this kind of civil unrest to prevent the other side’s affiliated favorites from being in charge. Questions of provincial autonomy too and what Rome stands for inside and outside of Italia. But I’m unsure about how the devs would treat Palestine if they hold onto paralleling past and modern timelines vs distributing the consumer’s Animus bullshit

Obligatory reading: [Lion Feuchtwanger’s](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lion_Feuchtwanger) Josephus trilogy (or at least the first book since that’s all I’ve read so far; I recall it represented Josephus as a believer in Hellenistic cosmopolity)

Cameo appearance demands: [Gaius Petronius](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Petronius),[Berenike](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Berenice_\(daughter_of_Herod_Agrippa\)), the Roman court ladies with the giant pile-of-curls hairdos lifted right out of portraiture, [Poppaea Sabina](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poppaea_Sabina) and [Sporus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sporus) (actually, I want more than cameos for these two because Nero’s entitlement really fucked up people and there’s just lots of opportunity to depict cruelty in this period), uhh, some other folks I can’t recall at the time of this posting.

Another demand: punning on Hidden Ones with Latin/Latium etymologies derived from verbs [lateo](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/lateo) (note to self: look up Vergil's Aeneid Book 8 for exact Saturnine Golden Age reference) & [λανθανω](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%CE%BB%CE%B1%CE%BD%CE%B8%CE%AC%CE%BD%CF%89)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might also be worth reading people's [speculations]() about an Ancient Rome title on r/assassinscreed


	3. TLD - Supernatural Primer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to refresh my memory for ideas to cannibalize for my Dishonored Void metas.
> 
> Huge spoilers ahead

It gets kinda Plato's Cave with true forms casting off shadows. "Reality" is obscured behind a "veil", but sometimes the potential for truth leaks into the material world. The leaks are perceived as fogs, screaming, hideous forms in the haze. Apparently, entering a state of "primal fear" allows one to access/perceive that liminal space, a shadowland, some shit like that that's beyond the rational world. People who peer into their own truth (usually depicted to be something like a shadow of a memory) while there/in the state typically experience horrible transformations: there's a man whose upper body is a giant clawed hand, a boy may or may not have gained a snake face and hides it under a dragon-mask, and deceased individuals whose bodies showed transformations were a woman with a pterodactyl face + a guy twisted into an ape-shape.

Other hazards of exposure include madness. The plot was kicked up by boarding school philosophy club kids who wanted to experience "truth", so they dabbled in alchemical drug stuff to get "there." Didn't go well, but substantial effects were delayed. All participants in the one successful "ritual" ended up going mad, but the season 1 protagonist was sorta-spared through an amnesia-inducing incident until he starts trying to figure out the cause behind deaths and strange sights intruding in his otherwise normal life.

Trying to cross into the land of truth is way way perilous. Apparently, this bird-like entity is in charge of guarding the way/The Last Door and its job is to hunt down anyone attempting to break through. Maybe that's because there are way worse things in the ‘beyond' that could break into the material world and upset a balance of whatever makes rationality some kind of safe harbor against the wilderness. There's also something about a metaphysical snake that may or may not share functions with the bird. I might speculate that the snake is closer to the material side of things (unless, gasp, it's a winged serpent) vs the bird hovers between the meta&physical planes.

There's lots of man-made texts in-game that give conflicting accounts of some minutiae and what the real nature of immaterial entities is supposed to be like, but eh, it's the fallible material world that's trying to come into grips with itself.

Addendum:

I’m starting to think that TLD-flavored eldritch doesn’t have great edges to fit against Dishonored eldritch. Or it’ll be too much effort to daydream about ideas compared to other things I’d like to do. But like, on in-world terms at least, there’s always the kind of folk who think they can tap into a higher plane of existence. It’s just that capital T inner/Truth isn’t the main mystery of Dishonored, more of political intrigue with supernatural powers added on. I guess there’s truthiness in DOTO, but maybe it’s more like mechanisms-of-social-truths that let the cultists justify the ritual shit done to boy-Outsider. I’m inclined to think that the ‘beyond’ in DH isn’t so much threatening as other people are.


	4. AC - hc list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a list of things that aren't big enough to warrant an individual chapter

  * ship name suggestion: ShayKen (works with Haytham or Connor)
  * Ezio faced some real consequences after blowing up the underground city in Cappadocia
  * setting idea: Greece's modern independence war




	5. Language - Libellus Iocorum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of my jokes about Ancient Greek & Roman literature

Nicknames for notable figures

  * G. Julius Caesar, dictator = Bald Guy July (never Gaius Geezer)
  * Flavius Josephus = FloJo
  * Antoninus Pius = Holy Tony
  * Marcus Aurelius = Maurely
  * Judas Iscariot = Bad Dude Jude
  * Percy Jackson and the Olympians = PoJo and the O's



* * *

Gaius: ὦ βροτέ, do you vate  
Pythia:  _[is high as fuck on Apollo]_

* * *

> Plutarch: και τα πάντα των πέντε γεγονε παρωνυμα (Moralia V.26)  
>  tr.: the All comes from five

Context: the Pythagorean triangle is the most perfect shape of triangle-kind  
Conclusion: When you count over five, you mean a hecklot of whatever that’s more than everything. So after staying 9 years at Troy the Greek soldiers think they’ve really been there twice 5evers.

* * *

> Ferebatur ab alio cista secretorum capax penitus celans operta magnificae religionis. (Apuleius Met. 11.11.2)

The alliteration really emphasizes the secret box of C-crets

* * *

Romans reject the five-second rule

see Emily Gowers (1993),  _The Loaded Table_  p40 [[excerpt](https://xaidread.tumblr.com/post/152845822434)]

* * *

  Mother’s Day Gift: doggy bowl inscribed with  _MOTHER OF EMPIRE_

* * *

Dopest conflict: the [first war](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roman%E2%80%93Sasanian_War_\(421%E2%80%93422\)) between the Romans and Sassanids (c. 420-21) 

* * *

Pickup: Is your name Steven? Because I think your parents made an orthographic error when they named you. They ought to have wrote "Stoven" since I got a conviction that when you're in a room all the particles get excited. And that's called convection.

* * *

Petronius' Satyricon 38.8: An [incubo](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/incubo#Etymology_2) is like a leprechaun: he has a hidden treasure and you coerce him or steal his hat or something to get at it.

* * *

Actaeon got what he de-cervid.

* * *

[κλῦθῐ](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%CE%BA%CE%BB%CF%8D%CF%89#Ancient_Greek): get a clue and hearken!

* * *

Do fecal analysts use Munsell colors to qualify shit?

* * *


	6. Treasure Planet - spare parts enclosed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanons, wonderings about the world, and au ideas

alternate universe: J.[Ag & hAuknz]

Silver and Jim ship out together, and as fugitives they don’t give out their real names to other people

As a young'un, John Silver was called The Jag (John > Jack > lenited to Jag or formed from J. + Ag for silver/ _argentum_ )

[The Argentum](http://treasure-planet.wikia.com/wiki/Argentum) is Silver's ship in the Battle at Procyon game.  
Painter [John Atkinson Grimshaw](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Atkinson_Grimshaw) (1836-1893) occasionally used JAG as his maker's mark. His subjects included nighttime cityscapes and harborside scenes.

Jim's surname should've been spelled Haukins for the TP adaptation because Silver looks at him like he's gold (element Au from _aurum_ ). Update for the scifi aesthetic: Auknz

Silver has shit spelling & handwriting from picking up literacy as an adult. Two attempts at writing Jim's name:

* * *

Silver's Prosthetic

What does it look like in sleep mode? All attachments retracted, nothing exposed, exterior casing is cold from low-power. Somewhat warmer when active, but nowhere near blood-and-flesh warmth.

There needs to be a sanitation procedure to make his whole kit food-safe.

* * *

space bears with brogue: Robert Louis Stevenson's [Kidnapped](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kidnapped_\(novel\)) In Space

Gawwd, Silver could smash Jim’s skull in with his flesh paw. Seriously his mass is defs bearman proportions but there are na mair bears in Hibernia or Old Scotia. Ursid diaspora, [flight of the wild bear-geese](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flight_of_the_Wild_Geese). Now I want fic with Space Jacobite bear people. Who are the space French though? And I was led to believe the Procyons or whatever were space Russians or smth

Space Catholics and Space Protestants are prerequisites for Space Jacobites though.

What would a filk version of [song:My Bonnie Moorhen](https://mainlynorfolk.info/steeleye.span/songs/bonnymoorhen.html) sound like, adapted for space? And where would Bonnie Prince Charlie take refuge... in space? My favorite rendition is by [band:The Corries](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Y8lJeOrqPg).

I also want David Balfour's character to be female with this aesthetic: practically-dressed-albeit-tattered retro-18th-century disinherited castaway girl sadly shucks strange shellfish with a stone shard under the rain.

* * *

regulations in the empire

Montressor looks to be a declining mining world. Does the alliance of planets have a program for terraforming/re-greening after the mineral exploration cycle has run its course? Are there even active mines during the main timeframe covered in the movie?

Where’s the stuff about industry waste protocols. These are the world(re)building questions I’ve got. Because like, folks even in backwater planets don’t want to live in shitty environments.

* * *

genderswap ideas

Captain Flint, a woman. (inspired by [gabrialgrewonup](http://gabrialgrewonup.tumblr.com/post/77418296052/watching-treasure-planet-for-i-think-the-first))

  * The name Nathaniel (from Hebrew: Netan'el) means "God-given".
  * Translation equivalent from Greek (feminine forms): Theodosia, Theodora (definitely not Dorothea though)

I saw someone suggest Jennifer for always-a-girl Jim, and I can dig that because The Threepenny Opera had a number called Pirate Jenny (arranged by Kurt Weill, Deutsche lyrics by Bertolt Brecht, translated into English by Marc Blitzstein). My favorite rendition is by [band:The Happy End](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HP71ngvbfBw).

* * *

outfit adjustment: Captain Amelia

Replace the thigh high boots with regulation puttees and greaves + spur attachments

A few [concept art](https://xaidread.tumblr.com/post/176422157124) pieces by Peter Clarke depict shoeless felids.

* * *

language tidbits

    * Montressor = French  _mon trésor_ "my treasure"  
Does that make Jim a space French Canadian because of the colonization thing? Does the town of Benbow derive its name from some explorer?
    * John Silver's Italian dub voice actor says _mio caro_  when he assures Jim that he "won't do [him] any favors." I wonder if there's any moment where he says  _mio tesoro_.
    * Romanian!Silver's first name should be spelled Iōn; I like Nelu as the truncated pet form from Ionel.




	7. Treasure Planet - Nathaniel Flint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> headcanons about the meanest, nastiest, no-good pirate in the galaxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: brief discussion of crocodilian anatomy with links to science articles (in short: croc cocks ahead)

Page 81, Voyage of Discovery Art Book (shared by [starrattlerofprydain](http://starrattlerofprydain.tumblr.com/post/10081741247))

Illustrator [Tom Kidd](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Kidd_\(illustrator\)) contributed early character development designs of Captain Flint as a crocodile-like alien (the meanest, nastiest, no-good pirate in the galaxy).

  * _this is how he walks (knees forward, on toes)_
  * _thick tail for balance; the tail is a weapon_
  * _colorful, fluffy hat contrasts with his otherwise rough exterior_ (the feather in his cap was removed from the finalized design)
  * _permanent sneer_
  * _dreadlocks_
  * _nose ring_
  * _gold tooth_
  * _telescoping claws on hands and feet_
  * _knife also telescopes out to sword_



I guess he could've walked like a bipedal dinosaur as the crocodilian design. The finalized design (animated by [John Pomeroy](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Pomeroy)) seems to have a more conventionally humanoid form (excusing his head, of course). He wears boots and walks upright at least, but his hands have three clawed fingers and a thumb. Jim breaks off the phalanges of three fingers from Flint's left hand while retrieving B.E.N.'s memory chip.

* * *

Flint, headcanons about the man

The Hat  
Flint: I love my fluffy hat. I tore the ass feathers off some [horrendous bird species, perhaps a zapwing?] meself and made brekkie out a tha flighty blighter’s eggy-wogs

skeleton!Flint's hair appears to be in dreadlocks. He had B.E.N. plait his hair before removing the memory chip. 

* * *

 

species headcanons (loosely based on the film appearance)

individuals have unique facial markings

possible ethnonyms

etymology: crocodile from Ionic Greek [κροκόδειλος](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%CE%BA%CF%81%CE%BF%CE%BA%CF%8C%CE%B4%CE%B5%CE%B9%CE%BB%CE%BF%CF%82#Ancient_Greek) "lizard"

  * perhaps from κρόκη (krókē, “pebbles”) + δρῖλος (drîlos, “worm”)



etymology: [kaprosuchus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kaprosuchus) "boar crocodile"

  * κάπρος + σοῦχος
  * Suchos = [Sobek](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sobek) / Sbk (Egyptian: speculated verb root from "to impregnate")
  * the cult of Sobek was especially promoted by Pharaoh [Amenemhat III](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amenemhat_III) (transcribed in Greek as (L)Am(p)ares in [Manetho](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manetho)'s Egyptian History published in the 3rd century BCE)



suggestion: something based on "[slate](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/slate)"

  * from Proto-Germanic *slaitijaną, causative of *slītaną (“to cut up, split”)
  * [Norwegian](https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/slitesterk): slitesterk



 

sexual dimorphism

  * females are larger
  * males have keratinous knobs ridging along the jawline
  * females grow spikes atop and behind the head;  
they usually don't wear hats because their primary forehead projections develop into horns of spiraling configuration;  
rings and chains over the horns are common female adornments
  * fangs constantly grow; males have longer teeth while females exhibit more wear from use (or maybe it's an epidemic of stress that makes them grind their teeth and gnaw on things)
  * manes: males are capable of growing out hair to greater lengths; female hair growth patterns tend to be stiff and crest-like  
(consider difference between horse hair and zebra manes)  
(not sure if hair culture is anything like lions whose judgement of virility selects for darker manes)



suggestions for Earth animal parallels

  * [topi antelope](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Topi)  
males are the limiting factor in reproduction because females have an extremely short breeding window  
females compete for access to males at lek territories
  * [phalarope](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red-necked_phalarope), [emu](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emu)  
oviparous (egg-laying) reproduction  
females compete for access to males but take no nesting responsibility; multiple clutches in a breeding season  
males incubate a nest and rear the clutch  
application of the idea: males expected to oversee a specially-designed incubation house for the collective
  * [crocodilian](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crocodilia)  
a gator group is called a congregation  
nests: raised mud troughs covered with vegetation; plant matter provides insulation and warmth while decaying  
females may excavate trial nests; the attending parent may dig a burrow near the site during incubation ([CSG](http://www.iucncsg.org/pages/Reproduction.html))  
the young are very responsive within the egg  
environmental difficulties contributing to hatchling mortality: flooding, predation near the nesting site, attacks from fish and birds  
hatchlings are collected into crèches  
individuals reach sexual maturity after growing to a sufficient size  
growth mostly takes place during the warm season  
taking small meals or fasting occurs during the home world's cold season due to insufficient temperatures required to activate digestive enzymes ([CSG](http://www.iucncsg.org/pages/Foods-and-Feeding.html))
  * [Psittacosaurus](https://www.theguardian.com/science/lost-worlds/2013/jun/30/dinosaurs-fossils)  
hatchlings start out quadrupedal and hind leg growth accelerates 



alligator anatomy & reproduction

  * reproductive organs reside in the cloaca
  * copulation occurs in the water, max duration of 15min
  * phallus: see 2013 NatGeo interview piece with [Diane Kelly](https://www.nationalgeographic.com/science/phenomena/2013/02/13/the-alligator-has-a-permanently-erect-bungee-penis/)  
the phallus is filled with collagen, therefore permanently erect and given a ghostly white color;  
contracting (or manipulating the nerve of) the levator cloacae muscles causes the member to pop out of the cavity rather like a slingshot; relaxing the muscles then allows retraction of the phallus due to the force of paired ligaments that attach the base of the member to the pelvis;
  * length of adult specimens: 7-10cm (more info pulled from [LiveScience](https://www.livescience.com/27274-alligators-hide-pop-up-penises-internally.html) article)
  * seminal fluid is conducted through the sulcus;  
the glans can be further engorged ([Havird](http://www.sicb.org/students/havirdj.php), Society for Integrative & Comparative Biology)
  * clitoris size is about on par with male organs in specimens of similar age & length, albeit thinner  
photos available at [Ziegler and Olbort](https://www.iucncsg.org/365_docs/attachments/protarea/Geni-4343c282.pdf)



 


	8. David Balfour Duology - American Colonies AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan gets deported to North America after Cullodeen. Five years later, Davie lands at the Carolinas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The military timeline for some aspects of the French & Indian War ended up being the bulk of this idea because I don't know where I really want Alan to go, nevermind how I'd imagine the setup for a reunion and getting justice for Davie. I hope someone else adopts this idea because I can't do it justice.  
> Partly inspired by the [James Annesley case](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Annesley). I haven't read much about it, but some suggested reading: Eliza Fowler Haywood's fictionalized [Memoirs of an Unfortunate Young Nobleman](https://books.google.com/books?id=ZE-oLHQ-N7UC) (1743), Annesley's biography [Birthright](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6871707-birthright) (2010) by A. Roger Ekirch, David Marlett's [Fortunate Son](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23089443-fortunate-son) (2014) novelization

setup

  * 1746 Alan Breck Stewart gets captured at Cullodeen and his execution for desertion is commuted to transportation. During the voyage, he signs on for a 7-year term of indentured servitude (documents provided by the ship captain).
  * 1751 the Covenant drops off David Balfour in the Carolinas and he’s auctioned to the same master who has Alan under contract. Alan shows Davie the ropes and lends a sympathetic ear to the lad’s inheritance troubles, but he heads elsewhere to enlist in one of the highlander regiments once he has satisfied the terms of indenture (1753-ish). He sends David’s name to an exiled Jacobite plantation owner in order to get his young Whig friend transferred to a place more willing to look after the lad’s welfare + work out how to help sue for that inheritance.



military history notes

  * [Oglethorpe's Regiment of Foot](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oglethorpe%27s_Regiment) raised in 1738 during the [War of Jenkin's Ear](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/War_of_Jenkins%27_Ear) under the command of [James Oglethorpe](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Oglethorpe), governor of Georgia; disbanded 24 Nov 1748
  * **[The Black Watch](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/42nd_Regiment_of_Foot)** (organized from [independent highland companies](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Independent_Highland_Companies#Formation_of_the_43rd_\(Black_Watch\)_regiment))  
1738 6 companies extant, collectively known as Am Freiceadan Dubh (the Black Watch)  
1739 4 more companies raised, jointly organized as the 43rd Regiment of Foot after Oglethorpe's Regiment disbands  
1751 43rd renumbered to 42nd Regiment of Foot  
1756 sent to North America for the French and Indian War  
1758 recognized as a Royal regiment; loses first [Battle of Ticonderoga](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Carillon)   
1759 British win second [Battle of Ticonderoga](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Ticonderoga_\(1759\))  
Sept 1760 Montreal surrenders  
additional action in the West Indies
  * 1st Highland Battalion | 62nd Regiment of Foot ( **[Montgomerie's Highlanders](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/77th_Regiment_of_Foot_\(Montgomerie%27s_Highlanders\))** ) raised under the command of Maj [Archibald Montgomerie](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archibald_Montgomerie,_11th_Earl_of_Eglinton) in 1757, renamed 77th Regiment of Foot in 1758  
1758 participates in [Forbes Expedition](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forbes_Expedition); Maj [James Grant](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Grant_\(British_Army_officer,_born_1720\)) captured in 14 Sept  
Nov 1758 [Ft Duquesne](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Fort_Duquesne) captured  
June 1761 moved to West Indies  
Oct 1762 moved to New York City  
1763 disbanded
  * **South Carolina**  [independent companies](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_Army_Independent_Companies_of_Foot_in_South_Carolina,_1721%E2%80%931763)  
independent company garrisoned at Ft Delegal in St Simons Island, South Carolina merges with Oglethorpe's;  
1746 three independent companies sent to South Carolina upon colony's request;  
1754 Capt James Mackay leads an independent company to assist Lt Col George Washington's Virginia Regiment against French occupying Ft Duquesne; the SC co suffers heavy losses at the [Battle of Ft Necessity](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Fort_Necessity);  
1755 Capt Paul Demere takes command of the aforementioned company during [Braddock's Expedition](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Braddock_Expedition)  
1756 an independent company under Capt Raymond Demere constructs [Ft Loudoun](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fort_Loudoun_\(Tennessee\)) on the Tennessee River to assist local Cherokee  
1757 Capt Paul Demere takes command of Ft Loudoun and exacerbates relations with Cherokee  
additional independent companies stationed at Charleston and [Ft Prince George](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fort_Prince_George_\(South_Carolina\)) (constructed 1753)  
1758 [Anglo-Cherokee War](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anglo-Cherokee_War) begins  
1759 Gov [William Henry Lyttelton](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Lyttelton,_1st_Baron_Lyttelton) declares war on the Cherokee; 32 chiefs held as hostages in Ft Prince George; smallpox outbreak in the colonist army  
Capt [John Stuart](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Stuart_\(loyalist\)) brings provincial reinforcements and supplies to Ft Loudoun, later captured by the Cherokee and released on ransom by Chief [Attakullakulla](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Attakullakulla)  
1760 Cherokee orchestrates assaults on town of Ninety-Six, Ft Loudoun, Ft Dobbs (see NC); Gen [Jeffrey Amherst](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jeffery_Amherst,_1st_Baron_Amherst) sends Maj [Archibald Montgomerie](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Archibald_Montgomerie,_11th_Earl_of_Eglinton) & Maj [James Grant](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Grant_\(British_Army_officer,_born_1720\)) to support SC   
Ft Loudoun surrenders ([siege](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Siege_of_Fort_Loudoun) lasted Feb-Aug), its officers killed and remaining men taken as captives; Cherokee attempt to rescue hostages at Ft Prince George, garrison massacres chiefs  
1761 John Stuart appointed royal superintendent of the Indian Department  
1762 Alexander Cameron (stationed at Ft Prince George during Anglo-Cherokee War) appointed as Stuart's deputy
  * **North Carolina** companies  
1755 NC legislature under Governor [Arthur Dobbs](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arthur_Dobbs) funds construction of [Ft Dobbs](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fort_Dobbs_\(North_Carolina\)) (expenditure: £1,000); completed in 1756; garrison under command of Maj [Hugh Waddell](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hugh_Waddell_\(general\)) (appointed by Lieutenant Governor [Robert Dinwiddie](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Dinwiddie) as Commissioner of Peace to Cherokee and Catawba in 1758)  
1756-57 construction for second fort begins and is curtailed by request of Catawba leaders  
1758 Gen [John Forbes](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Forbes_\(British_Army_officer\)) [summons](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forbes_Expedition) Waddell to command of 300 rangers to capture Ft Duquesne;  
1759 Capt Andrew Bailey takes command of Ft Dobb during Waddell's absence; Waddell receives his colonel's commission and returns to Ft Dobb  
27 Feb 1760 Cherokee attack on Ft Dobb




	9. AC - Cinders of Culloden (post-1746)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Kidnapped!, now with Assassins and Templars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to entangle Alan Breck in Assassin's Creed stuff.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr.

I put on the OST for Assassin’s Creed Black Flag and now I’m trying to think of material for an AC in Scotland setup to have an excuse for getting Alan Breck Stewart involved in stuff. Defs would mean jumping into pre-AC Unity France in the 1750s for some of the time.

Reginald Birch is the Grandmaster of the Templar’s British Rite and his agenda is focused on collecting artifacts. I have no fucking clue what’s a good place in Scotland to put a Precursor vault, but I think it’d be hilarious shit if there was something under [Schiehallion/Sìdh Chailleann](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Schiehallion) (Mound of the Caledonians). I know something about fairy mounds from the Irish culture portion in a Celtic lit course, but the principle probably works the same in Scotland with adjustments for its geography. This blog post recounts some folk lore about that area: [[link](http://landofthefae.blogspot.com/2011/07/schiehallion-fairy-hill-of-caledonians.html)]

So, uh, the setup. Both factions are present in the armies of the Whigs, the Jacobites, and the French. Maybe the lead character (as in, the Animus avatar) is a Jacobite who flees over the channel after Culloden in 1746. Let’s call our dude Jock. He doesn’t know any shit about the secret war, and a French Assassin brings him into the order. Doesn’t necessarily have to be a known name, but I guess it’s worth something to develop a minor background character like [Nicolas de Saint-Prix](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Nicolas_de_Saint-Prix) who was in correspondence with Achilles about the Aquila. So Nick might know stuff about ships, and Alan Breck defs would need to get on one to make his trips back to the homeland.

I suppose that the Templars are in on the highland clearances. In late 1751, Jock gets a mission from the Brotherhood to survey Sìdh Chailleann so they can beat the Templars at retrieving the artifact or whatever. I don’t know what kind of guy I want Jock to be, but he should be pals with Alan, who is held in great trust to his chief Ardshiel to be collecting rents, plus recruiting for the Jacobite cause while he’s back at home. Jock will need to be as competent in mountaincraft as Alan in order to evade whigs. They land at Edinburgh on February 1752 and make a counter-clockwise journey before parting ways, since Alan needs to get back to Appin. (Dates from [[xiii](https://archive.org/details/cihm_81217)] of the Trial of James Stewart)

Allan MacInnes, Emeritus Prof of Strathclyde University, published a case study that says Colin Campbell’s nephew, Mungo Campbell orchestrated the Appin murder [[Herald](http://www.heraldscotland.com/news/14550937.The_Appin_Murder__new_study_casts_suspicion_on_a_Campbell__not_a_Stewart/)]. Since this is just a fanfiction idea, I’ll pull a 1995 and put Mungo in the Templar faction. (I’d rather have a public domain history person instead of William Reid who was made up for that adaptation to add the political drama subplot). And then the rest of Alan Breck’s time would go just like the novel. Meanwhile, Jock finds an artifact at the sidh and there’s some hella crazy stuff afterwards.

AU!AU of the previous chapter's transportation idea: Alan’s deported on the vessel [The Veteran ](https://cullodenbattlefield.wordpress.com/2017/04/07/the-veteran/) which is bound for the West Indies but gets intercepted by a French privateer who puts them ashore at Martinique. Alan joins the French army and somehow or another gets recruited into the Assassin’s West Indies Brotherhood (perhaps by [Babatunde](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Babatunde_Jos%C3%A8phe) into the [Saint-Domingue](http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/Saint-Domingue_Brotherhood_of_Assassins) chapter).


End file.
